Joint Forces
by brennan mulwray
Summary: Mutant X is captured, but Brennan is saved by Jesse. Brennan must find help and resuce his fellow teamies before it's too late! The story takes a turn and the team will find out Adam's secret! Complete? You tell me! PLEASE R&R! TY! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Midnight Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 1: The Midnight Visitors  
  
I lie awake in my bed, pondering things I only think about at night. Sanctuary was  
  
peaceful and quiet as I desperately tried to fall asleep. I was unsuccessful in my attempts  
  
and sat up irritated. I rubbed my eyes and brushed my hands through my short dark hair. I  
  
sighed loudly and punched my pillow. I pressed my palms against my forehead and  
  
grabbed my head in aggravation. 'Why can't I just fall asleep?' I asked myself. I was  
  
horribly tired, but couldn't fall asleep. I let out a savage growl, and fell back into my bed.  
  
I tossed and turned, driving myself mad. I decided to go out for a drive, and got out of  
  
bed for probably the eighty-fifth time that night. I managed to find a pair of jeans and a  
  
burgundy muscle shirt laying on my floor. I slowly got dressed and headed towards my  
  
door. "Going somewhere?" Jesse asked, and I jerked my head up a little too fast. I  
  
grabbed the back of my neck with my left hand and disappointedly glared at him. "What  
  
do you care?" I replied harshly. Jesse laughed slightly and continued to stand in my door  
  
way. "Mind moving?" I said threatening. Jesse just smiled at me and didn't respond. This  
  
increased my temper even more, and I was about to pop when I heard a noise from the  
  
other side of Sanctuary. "Who else is up?" I demanded, but this time not sounding so  
  
angered. "I didn't think anyone else was." Jesse told me, sounding concerned. "Probably  
  
just Shalimar out on a prowl." I suggested with a laugh. Jesse laughed a nervous laughter  
  
and he followed me out of my room. It was dark in Sanctuary and we couldn't see where  
  
we were going. I cursed loudly as I ran into something sharp. I was about to call out to  
  
Shalimar when I heard voices. 'That doesn't sound like Shalimar to me.' I said silently. I  
  
stood there for a while and then noticed that Jesse wasn't making any noise. "Jesse?" I  
  
called being as quiet as possible. When there was no response I called a bit louder. "Jess?  
  
You there?" he still didn't answer and I started feeling a bit uneasy. "Looking for him?"  
  
an unfamiliar voice asked. "What?" I turned around and looked in horror as I saw Jesse,  
  
drifting unconscious in the grasp of an unknown man. "Jesse!" I cried out and charged  
  
my tesla coils in rage. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man warned. "Well you're  
  
not me are you?" I questioned and was about to light him up, when Jesse spoke. "Get out  
  
of here!" He told me, and phased the part of the floor I was standing on. "Noooooooooo!"  
  
I screamed as I fell through the floor. I probably fell about ten feet, and landed flat on my  
  
back. "ARGH!" I cried out in pain. I slowly opened my eyes to pitch blackness. It was  
  
silent except for the heavy breathing coming from myself. I laid there for a while, in pain.  
  
As I remembered Jesse and the others, I got up as quick as possible. I cried out again as I  
  
stood up. My body ached, but I had to help them. "Jesse, Shalimar, anyone?!" I  
  
desperately called into my comm link. I awaited a reply, but none came. I called out  
  
again yelling into my comm. "Anyone?! Is anyone there? Hello?" I took a deep breath  
  
and sighed with relief as I heard someone preparing to respond. "We're sorry, Mutant X  
  
is not available right now." No. No, no, no. I thought. "What have you done to them?!" I  
  
yelled back to the stranger. "Oh nothing," the other voice said. "yet." I screamed with  
  
rage and punched the rocky wall with my right fist. My hand was bleeding uncontrollably  
  
because of this, but I couldn't care less. 'I have to find a way out of here.' I thought, and  
  
looked for an exit using my powers to give light. 


	2. Chapter 2: Help

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 2: Help  
  
I had never quite been under Sanctuary, so I didn't exactly know what I was going to do.  
  
I looked for an exit, but after what felt like three hours, I was left unsuccessful. My  
  
instincts told me to keep looking, but I knew it was hopeless. I sat on the rocky ground  
  
wondering what to do, besides sit here and rot. Suddenly I got an idea. I ran it through my  
  
mind, wondering if it would actually work. After realizing I didn't really have any other  
  
options, and that I didn't have anything to loose, I decided to try it out. I pushed my self  
  
up and grabbed tightly onto the jagged wall. As I stared to climb, questions rampaged  
  
through my mind about the unidentified men. 'Who were they?' 'How'd they get in  
  
there?' 'What do they want?' 'Where did they take Jesse and the others?' 'Were they still  
  
in Sanctuary?' 'How could I help them?' My mind raced, and it only stopped once I  
  
bumped my head. It didn't hurt too bad, but I was curious to what I had hit. I looked up  
  
and saw black. "Huh?" I asked aloud. My plan reentered my mind and I knew once again  
  
what I was trying to do. I didn't know how it was going to work, but something told me  
  
to try. I fried the floor of Sanctuary and heard something click. 'What was that?' I  
  
wondered and something told me that was supposed to happen. I had no idea what to do  
  
now, so I held on to the wall tightly and looked up in wonder. The 'something' came  
  
back and told me to push the floor to my left. I did and it opened. "Whoa!" I cried out in  
  
astonishment. There was a light on inside of Sanctuary, which blinded me for a minute. I  
  
was starting to climb through the hole when I stopped and thought for a second. 'How'd I  
  
know about that?' A voice chucked inside my head and I cried out "Emma!" I didn't  
  
mean to say this out loud, but I think I did anyway. 'Emma, where are you? Are you ok?'  
  
I asked her in my mind. 'Brennan you have to help us.' She told me. It felt weird having  
  
Emma in my mind and talking to her, but it would help me to find them. 'Slow down  
  
Brennan.' She told me and I was extremely confused. I guessed my mind was racing with  
  
questions again and waited for her to respond. 'I don't know where we are right now, but  
  
when I find out, I'll tell you. I have to go.' 'No wait!' I thought, but I could tell she had  
  
already left. I let out a sigh and climbed into Sanctuary. I searched Sanctuary, looking for  
  
clues, but I couldn't find any. I went through everyone's room and only found one thing.  
  
It was in Adam's room. There was a half sheet of yellow paper folded up. I unfolded it  
  
and it had a website on it with the code 'AKDAANME.' I took the paper over to Adam's  
  
computer an entered the web address. A black screen came up with a white text box that  
  
said, 'Enter password.' I backspaced the two words and entered in 'AKDAANME.' I  
  
pressed enter and looked around, even though I knew no one was there. A new site came  
  
up with a black backround and red letters. 'Welcome Adam Kane.' There was a gray  
  
button that said 'Continue' so I clicked on it. I drummed my fingers on the computer desk  
  
impatiently. I scratched the back of my neck with my right hand and began to feel sick. I  
  
didn't know what I was getting into and it wasn't a good feeling. I rested my elbows in  
  
front of the keyboard, crossed my fingers, and rested my chin on my thumbs. I stared at  
  
the computer, awaiting a new window. As one came up I took in a deep breath. 'Special  
  
Weapons And Tactics' was on the top. 'Why would Adam.' I started to think but then  
  
saw something else. I clicked the button and dashed out of the room. The phone rang  
  
almost immediately and I quickly picked it up. "Hello?" I asked with my fingers crossed.  
  
"Is Adam Kane there?" a deep voice asked back. I paused for a second then replied,  
  
"Actually I was wondering if you could help me." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 3: The Drive  
  
I talked with the man and he decided to help me. Not because he wanted to be nice, but  
  
because he wanted to help out Adam. He didn't care about whether I even came along  
  
with him on the 'mission.' 'Oh your gonna be glad I came' I thought to myself. 'Just  
  
wait.' He didn't know about Mutant X or even mutants in general. 'What an excellent  
  
surprise it'll be for him, when he's in trouble and I blast the guys with my own special  
  
weapon.' I laughed almost evilly and prepared to meet General Kontsa at Port Aris. I  
  
didn't really need to take anything with me, so it didn't take me long to get ready. "Please  
  
don't rain." I begged aloud, hoping all would go well. I drove for a half- hour, as the sun  
  
was just rising. I got incredibly tired on the drive there, which wasn't surprising, seeing  
  
as I hadn't gotten any sleep the last night. But managed to stay awake, and somewhat  
  
alert the whole way there. When I reached the port, the general was waiting. I stopped  
  
about five feet away from him, and opened the door. I rubbed my eyes, as I stood to face  
  
him. He was a tall man, probably in his early forties, with brownish grayish hair, and a  
  
small goatee. "Hi." I said in a tired voice, almost a yawn. "Lets go." He commanded  
  
sternly and motioned impatiently to his car. "Yes sir." I said sarcasticly, but not loud  
  
enough for him to hear. He quickly climbed into the driver's seat and I slowly walked to  
  
the opposing side. "Hurry up!" he yelled out the rolled down window. "I'm coming, I'm  
  
coming." I barely managed to say. I sat in the passenger seat, and relaxed almost into a  
  
sleep. Needless to say, there would be no resting on this 'mission' in front of him. "Wake  
  
up!" he screamed in my ear. I pressed my palm against my left ear and stared at him  
  
annoyed. "Stay alert." He started to calm down. "We are going to meet the rest of my  
  
squad down the road a bit." I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. "And then?" I  
  
asked him, calmly. "Must you know everything?!" he questioned, and I sighed deeply. I  
  
decided not to speak for the rest of the ride, which I thought, would not be long. Again, I  
  
was wrong. After driving for twenty minutes I worked up the nerve to talk. "Uh. where  
  
are we going? I thought we were just going down the road." "What? You don't think I  
  
know where I'm going?" he asked, but I ignored him. "We still are just down the road!  
  
See the signs? They say 'Rankwood Avenue.' Am I wrong? Is that not what they say?"  
  
"The signs don't talk." I replied smartly. I smiled when I saw the irratation on his face  
  
and he warned me cruelly. "Don't you even think about talking smart with me kid." I  
  
chuckled at his anger and smiled as I replied, "First off, I'm not a 'kid.' Second, too late."  
  
I continued to smile as he looked at me discusted. "Your in for a serious beating the way  
  
your acting." He threatened. "Ooooooo. Ahhhhhhh. I'm afraid. Help me! I think I'm  
  
gonna die!" I laughed uncontrollably, half due to the situation, and half due to the lack of  
  
sleep. He growled and replied oddly, "I could tear you apart." I continued to laugh even  
  
harder, and said, "Just try!" He took a sharp turn into a parking lot by what looked like,  
  
an abandoned storage facility. "Right here?" I asked him, confused but not at all afraid.  
  
"No you idiot! We're meeting my squad here!" "Oh." I said and laughed to myself. I had  
  
forgotten everything. The 'mission,' who the guy was sitting next to me, his 'squad,' the  
  
whole deal. "How could I have forgotten?" I murmured and scratched my head in  
  
thought. I shrugged and followed the general out of the car. 


	4. Chapter 4: Inside the Building

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 4: Inside the Building  
  
I followed him around the building, where a newer door was. 'What's a new door doing  
  
on an old building?' I wondered, but kept quiet. He glared at me for a moment before  
  
approaching the door. As we neared, I discovered a keypad next to the door, used to lock  
  
it. 'I could easily get into this building.' I smiled at the thought, but the general didn't  
  
notice. He lifted the cover off the keypad and entered, KONTSA. I didn't understand why  
  
he allowed me to see this, but disregarded it as the door opened. The room we entered  
  
was dimly light and cooler than the outside air. I looked around and saw no one. I  
  
wondered if this could be a setup, but hoped that it wasn't. "Follow me." he commanded  
  
in a whisper. Despite my strange feelings, I obeyed. I wanted to question him and break  
  
the silence, but didn't. I just followed him wordlessly for a minute until we came to  
  
another door. He took a deep breath and glanced back at me. I figured he was wondering  
  
if I was still up for it, so I nodded my head. He returned the nod and slowly opened the  
  
door. "Freeze!" I heard as we stepped through the door. There were four men holding us  
  
at gunpoint. I scolded myself for falling for the scam, but reconsidered when the soldiers  
  
relaxed. The two pointing their guns at the general, lowered them immediately, but the  
  
two by me, did not. I looked from one to the other, then to the general. "Its ok." he told  
  
them and they slowly lowered their guns and glared at me. "Attention!" yelled the older  
  
man. The officers got in line and stood up straight, no longer glaring at me. I smiled with  
  
delight and walked behind the general. He eyed over them and nodded. "Good." He said.  
  
"Thank you for all coming on such short notice. As you know, a friend of mine is in  
  
danger and we are here to help him. Adam Kane and his," he paused, looking at me.  
  
"friends" he said slowly. I laughed silently and allowed him to continue. 'This is great.' I  
  
thought. 'He has no idea about Mutant X or anything.' While I was thinking, I didn't  
  
catch what he said until he looked at me and asked. "Their position?" I looked around  
  
wishing I was paying attention and replied with, "Huh?" he showed he was irritated by  
  
sighing loudly and held him self back from exploding. "I said, where is their position Mr.  
  
Mulwray?" "Who?" I asked without thinking. "Oh, Adam?" I felt extremely stupid, and  
  
knew it would only get worse. "Well, I don't exactly know where they are yet, but  
  
Emma's gonna tell me sometime." I smiled nervously and expected an angry response.  
  
"What?!" he screamed. Yup, I was right. "You don't know where they are?!" he shook  
  
his head and I shrugged. "Uh! Why did I not see this coming?" he asked, not so much to  
  
me, but more to himself. I scratched the back of my left ear, and chewed my bottom lip.  
  
'Brennan!' a voice in my head called. 'Emma?' I responded. 'Yeah. We're at the Hickory  
  
Museum on Westhew Road. The basement. Hurry!' she left my head and I returned to  
  
reality. Everyone was staring at me and I almost shouted, "The Hickory Museum!  
  
They're in the Hickory Museum!" they looked at me appalled and I continued. "On  
  
Westhew Road, in the basement!" I was getting very strange looks, but I didn't care.  
  
"Come on! We have to hurry! Come on!" I ran out of the room, not knowing if they had  
  
followed or believed me. I was running towards the other door, hands out to push it open,  
  
when I remembered it opened electronically. Too late. I smacked into the door, and fell  
  
down. I could faintly hear footsteps rushing towards me when everything faded away. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Museum

First off, thank you so much to all you who have reviewed! goldstranger, Amber20, Lynn, electricgurl, Laily, Sister of the Moon, and last but not least Molecular Psionic. Thank you so much! Also thanks to all who will review in the future! Reviews are very greatly appreciated! Thank you! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 5: The Museum  
  
When I woke up, I was on a padded surface and had a wicked headache. I groaned loudly  
  
as I sat up and looked around. I noticed I was in a car, laying across the back seats. There  
  
wasn't anyone in the passenger seat, but I noticed a man driving. "Who are you? Where  
  
am I?" I asked in a just woke up tone. "Don't you remember anything Mulwray?" the  
  
man replied sternly. "Huh?" I questioned at the sound of my name. He clucked and  
  
replied in a nicer tone, "You probably had a concussion from running into the door." He  
  
started laughing hysterically, which made me uncomfortable. "What are you talking  
  
about?" I demanded. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" he shook his head  
  
and I fought off my anger. "I'm General Kontsa, remember?" he paused. "Me and my  
  
squad are helping you find Adam and your friends." He looked to see if I was catching  
  
on, but I wasn't. "Whose Adam? What friends?" I asked. He sighed loudly and said,  
  
"We're headed to The Hickory Museum, that's where you told us to go. That's where  
  
they are." I looked at him as if he were crazy and laid back down. "You don't  
  
remember?" he asked almost sounding concerned. "Look man, I have no idea what your  
  
talking about." I told him. "Great." He mumbled. He mumbled something else but I  
  
didn't catch it. Instead, I drifted back to sleep. I awoke once more, and noticed I was still  
  
in the car. I bolted upright and glanced at the general. "Morning sunshine." He said  
  
turning to me. I looked at him with wide eyes and said, "Since when were you nice to  
  
me?!" he looked at me a bit confused and didn't answer. "Are we almost there?" I asked  
  
impatiently. "Yeah." He said slowly and strangely. "What?" I asked him not sounding too  
  
friendly. "Nothing." He quickly said. "It'll only be a couple more minutes." "Good." I  
  
said, disregarding his strange mood. We were both quiet for a while until he turned into a  
  
parking lot and said, "We're here." I jumped out of the car and raced to the building.  
  
"Wait Brennan!" he called after me. I was shocked he used my first name and turned  
  
around. "What do you want now?!" I questioned, my temper rising. "Remember my  
  
squad?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied as if it was a stupid question. "Yeah, they go in first."  
  
He instructed me. "Oh." I said not even noticing that they had pulled in right behind us.  
  
They all nodded their heads at me and turned to the general. "When ever you're ready."  
  
He told them, and they slowly approached the building. 'Please let it not be too late!' I  
  
prayed. "Ok," the general turned to me, "Lets go." I nodded and followed him into the  
  
museum. Dead bodies were all that could be seen in the old museum. Some, just people  
  
who worked there, some, who were at the wrong place at the wrong time, and some,  
  
whom the squad had just taken out. I groaned at the smell of the corpses and looked at the  
  
general. He wore a blank expression and returned my glance. "What you expected this to  
  
be a piece of cake?" he asked me, as if the entire situation was my fault. I didn't reply,  
  
just continued to follow him silently. The squad was extremely good at removing any  
  
unwanted 'obstacles' in our way, until we came to the stairs. As soon as the first two  
  
members of the squad turned the corned to the stairs, they were shot down, dead. I buried  
  
my head in my hands and closed my eyes. The general slapped my upper arm and I  
  
looked at him sorrowfully. "Its not your fault." He whispered. I looked at him  
  
unconvinced and he shook his head. His other two troopers moved forward on command  
  
and continuously fired as they rounded the corner. They also went down but it sounded as  
  
though the others went down with them. I took a deep breath and followed the general to  
  
the stairs. I decided now was a good time to reveal my secret, and charged my tesla coils.  
  
The general started at me disbelieving and I smiled back. I jumped the corner before the  
  
general could and shot a tesla coil at the remaining gunman. He fell to the ground, and so  
  
did I. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Wound

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 6: The Wound  
  
"Brennan!" the general called and rushed towards me. I gripped my stomach with both  
  
my hands and closed my eyes. "Brennan no!" he cried and knelt down next to me. He  
  
lightly slapped my face, and I opened my eyes. I went to talk, and blood came out. I  
  
turned over and coughed up blood. I bent my neck to look at his terrified face and said,  
  
"You have to." I spoke slowly, "help them." "I can't leave you like this!" he told me  
  
but I shoved him towards the stairs. He drew in a breath and ran down the stairs. "Help,  
  
somebody help!" I heard Shalimar's voice cry. "Shalimar!" I tried to scream and dragged  
  
my self down the stairs. I heard a few gunshots, then silence. "Shalimar!" I cried once  
  
again, hoping she was ok. "Brennan?" she called back. I sighed with relief and managed a  
  
small smile. I continued to drag myself to where I thought Shalimar was. I was starting to  
  
feeling light headed and dizzy, but I continued on. As I rounded a corner I lifted my head.  
  
"Shalimar!" I yelled incredibly happy to see the beautiful blonde. She took in a deep  
  
breath and ran to my side. She crouched down and tears flowed down her checks. "I'm  
  
fine." I lied and didn't wait for a response. "Where's everyone else?" she swallowed hard  
  
and pointed behind her. "Where's the general?" I coughed out. "With them." She said  
  
and continued to cry. "We have to make sure they're ok." I told her, but soon corrected  
  
myself. "You have to make sure they're ok." "What about you?" she asked. "I have to  
  
make sure you're ok!" "No Shal. Go. Now." I stared at her hard and she jumped up and  
  
flew down the hall. She looked back before entering the door and I gave her a  
  
semiconscious nod. She walked through the door and I laid down in exhaustion. I rolled  
  
onto my back, and worried for the others. I really didn't care whether or not I lived, as  
  
long as they were ok. I replaced my hands on my stomach and moaned. I laid there for a  
  
while until I heard a set of doors burst open. Shalimar was talking franticly, and a bit too  
  
fast for me to comprehend. I sat up and realized she was talking to the others. Adam,  
  
Emma, Jesse, and Kontsa. They were all there, ok. I smiled and realized they didn't look  
  
happy. 'What happened?' I asked myself without thinking. I looked down at my stomach  
  
and removed my hands. 'Oh yeah, that.' I reminded myself and continued to look at my  
  
bloody hands. As the five some moved closer I looked up to see them. I mustered a smile,  
  
but no one smiled back. Instead, Shal and Emma rushed to my side and embraced me  
  
tightly. A little too tight. I choked and coughed and they fell off me in horror. I chuckled  
  
and said, "Its ok." I pretended as if I were fine, but I truly was in pain and about to pass  
  
out. I tried not to though, just to reassure the girls. As hard as I tried, I knew I wouldn't  
  
manage. I started to faint and heard Adam talking to the general. "Did you guys bring the  
  
Double Helix?" he asked. "The double what?" Kontsa asked back. "Never mind." Adam  
  
said a bit frustrated, "Where's the car?" "Out front." The general was still obviously  
  
confused about the Double Helix. "Ok, Jesse, Shalimar; help Brennan to the car. Lets go.  
  
We may not have much time." Adam ordered. "Adam I'm fine!" I protested, but knew  
  
the argument wouldn't stand a chance. At least not with me on the verge of a irreversible  
  
perpetual sleep. Shal and Jes helped me up the stairs and out to the car and loaded me  
  
into the back, where I had laid before. Shalimar and Emma stayed with me, and Adam,  
  
Jesse, and Kontsa got into the now retired squad car. I heard Emma start the engine, and  
  
Shalimar looked back a me. She said something, but I couldn't hear anything. All was  
  
quiet, and dark. 


	7. Chapter 7: At the Hospital

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started working on this chapter on Friday, but I had a busy weekend. BTW- bri, pairings are b/s and I don't know about any others. I also don't know how far b/s will go. Probably not that much. So here it is! Finally done! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 7: At The Hospital  
  
I woke up and saw a bright light, which made me squint and blink continuously. "What?"  
  
I asked, but couldn't hear myself speak. I started to panic, I couldn't remember anything,  
  
and had no idea where I was. I thought I heard whispering, but I couldn't be sure. As my  
  
eyes adjusted to the light, I found that I wasn't alone, wherever I was. My eyes became  
  
focused and I noticed doctors everywhere. 'Why are they here?' I asked myself. 'What's  
  
going on?' I became too tired to think, and stayed in that state for a few hours. When I  
  
finally came out of it, there were no doctors around. "Brennan?" I heard my name from a  
  
familiar voice. I turned to look and barely managed to move my head. I tried to call out to  
  
Shalimar, but I still couldn't talk. Another familiar voice said, "I think we can take this  
  
off now." I turned the other direction and saw Adam approaching me. He reached down  
  
by my face and removed the oxygen mask. "Adam." I said, not so much as a question or  
  
label, just a statement. He nodded his head and I returned my attention to Shalimar. She  
  
smiled slightly and I smiled back. "How ya doing?" she asked. I gave her a thumbs up  
  
and asked her, "Where's Emma and Jesse?" my eyes followed her point to the corner.  
  
"Oh." I said, and let out a chuckle. They walked closer to my bed and I turned to Adam.  
  
"What happened?" I still wondered. Adam did an all too familiar sigh. "You uh. got  
  
shot, Brennan." I laughed hearing Adam talk like that, but I knew he was serious. I  
  
smiled at him, but he didn't return it. I looked around at the others and started to feel  
  
uncomfortable. "What is it Adam?" I asked him trying not to sound concerned. He let out  
  
a deep sigh and sat in the chair next to my bed. "You seem to be doing pretty well." He  
  
started but I spoke before he could continue. "Get to the point, Adam." I demanded but  
  
didn't mean for it to come out like that. "I don't know what's going to happen, Brennan.  
  
Honestly I don't." he paused. "It's a pretty bad wound, but you seem to be doing good."  
  
He spoke slowly. I could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke. "Adam, I'm going to be  
  
ok." I reassured him. "No, Brennan. You don't know that." He argued, but didn't raise  
  
his voice. Tears ran down his checks and Emma went to comfort him. She hit him with a  
  
psyonic blast and he eyes dried up. "Come on Adam," she told him. "Lets go get some  
  
fresh air." He nodded and followed her out the door. I watched the two of them leave  
  
then turned to Shalimar who was in tears. I sighed then turned to Jesse. 'Good, at least  
  
someone isn't crying.' I thought. "Hey." I spoke to Jesse as if the entire 'show' just didn't  
  
happen. "Huh?" his mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Oh, hey. How you feeling?" he  
  
asked plainly. "Good." I said, just as plainly. "Why do you think Adam got so worked  
  
up?" I asked him, still a bit confused. "I dunno." Jesse replied. "Maybe he knows  
  
something. You know, that he doesn't want to tell you." "Yeah no kidding." I spat out.  
  
"He never tells us anything. Especially not me." I paused. "I'm sick of it." "Yeah I know.  
  
But there's not much we can do about it." He told me, disappointed. A smirk rose over  
  
my face and I almost laughed. "Well maybe there is." He looked at me not  
  
comprehending. "Emma." I said elegantly. Shalimar stopped crying and we all looked at  
  
each other. "Sounds like a plan." Jesse said with a smile. Shal smiled too and we waited  
  
for Emma to return. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream

And once again, thank you to all who reviewed! goldstranger, Amber20, Lynn, electricgurl, Laily, Sister of the Moon, Molecular Psionic, lornein, bri, and Meg! Thank you all so much! :D thanks also to those who will review at some point in the future! Your opions and thoughts really mean a lot and are greatly appreciated! Also, if you have any questions ask! I will greatly reply to them! Ok, enough from me. on with the story! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 8: The Dream  
  
As we waited for Emma, I began to get tired again. "I think I'm gonna pass out." I told  
  
Shalimar and Jesse. "Wake me up when Emma gets here ok?" Jesse nodded and Shalimar  
  
said, "Sleep tight." I smiled at her then lied down. I fell into a dream state and saw  
  
Sanctuary. 'I haven't been here in a while.' I thought as I looked around. The place was  
  
familiar, yet so unfamiliar. I couldn't see anyone around and wondered where they might  
  
have gone. "Shal? Emma?" I called but got no response. "Adam? Jesse?" I paused again.  
  
"Anyone?!" no one was there but me. Strange. 'Adam's always here.' I thought trying to  
  
puzzle this together. I walked to the Jesse's bedroom and found it empty. All that was in  
  
there was a bed without sheets, and a broken lamp. I scratched my head and wondered  
  
what it meant. I walked across the hall to Shalimar's room to find it just as deserted.  
  
"What is going on here?" I asked the empty place. I heard my voice echo in the dimly lit  
  
hall and turned around. "Hello Mr. Mulwray." An unpleasant voice greeted me. "Who are  
  
you?" I asked him defensively. "Don't you remember me?" he asked, but I still couldn't  
  
see his face. "Who are you?" I demanded almost shouting. "Mr. Mulwray I'm hurt. How  
  
is it you don't remember me? Don't you remember what happen here?" he asked me and  
  
I didn't like his tone. "You know what happen?" I asked him. "You don't?" he replied.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I screamed at him. He stepped into the light and my jaw  
  
dropped. I tried to speak, but couldn't. I exhaled slowly, but couldn't inhale. I grabbed  
  
my throat and fell over backwards. I hit the floor of Sanctuary hard, but began breathing  
  
again. I sat up instantly and saw him again. "Y-you can't b-be here." I told him and shook  
  
my head. "No, you're not here. You can't be here. You." my voice trailed off as he  
  
approached me. I felt helpless, which was a definite new experience for me. I scrambled  
  
backwards on the floor, in a backwards crab-like crawl. I continued to shake my head, not  
  
believing what my eyes were seeing. I ran into a wall and banged my head. His evil smirk  
  
turned into a grand smile and he laughed as I groaned. Propping my body against the  
  
wall, I set my hands into position. "Its no use, Mr. Mulwray." The man said. Noticing  
  
that my powers weren't working, I questioned the man. "What did you do to them?!" I  
  
screamed. "It all depends on what you mean by 'them.'" He said smartly. "Your friends,"  
  
he laughed. "well I killed them of course. And your powers," he smiled before  
  
continuing. "are no more." "How?" I asked trying to ignore the first part of his answer for  
  
a minute. "I have my ways." He said. I rested my elbows on my knees and put my face in  
  
my hands. I started to sob and talked through my hands. "Why did you kill them?" I  
  
asked him staying as calm as possible, which wasn't very calm at all. "Its always been  
  
my goal, to take out Mutant X." he started to continue, but I interrupted. "Well I guess  
  
you didn't succeed." I bitterly smirked through my teeth. "'Cause look who's left." I  
  
laughed at his stupidity and once again shook my head. "Not for long, Mr. Mulwray." He  
  
said and pulled out his pistol. I managed to dodge it in time and tackle him to the ground.  
  
The gun spiraled down the hall and I tightened my grip on his neck. "Time to die,  
  
Mason." I warned him, the watch him fall into an endless sleep. "They can't be dead." I  
  
told myself. "They can't be." 


	9. Chapter 9: The Portrayal

Sorry to keep you waiting bri! Here you go!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 9: The Portrayal  
  
Suddenly I sprung up and looked around, breathing heavily. "Brennan, you ok?" I heard  
  
what sounded like Jesse's voice ask. "Jesse?" I asked looking around. Upon seeing him  
  
my jaw dropped and I stared in horror. "Brennan?" Shalimar asked and I found her there  
  
too. "H-how?" I stammered. Seeing them before me. "How what?" Jesse asked starting to  
  
get impatient. "How can you be alive?" I asked them. They both gave me the strangest  
  
looks of confusion, worry, and fear. "What?!" I asked them, agitated. "Why did you think  
  
we were dead?" Jesse laughed a bit as he said that. I glared at him for laughing and  
  
replied, "Mason killed you. All of you. Then I killed him." Jesse raised his eyebrows and  
  
said, "Oooookay." I narrowed my eyes at him in a threatening way, and he chuckled.  
  
"You think this is funny don't you?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to talk, but  
  
Shalimar cut him off, "Brennan, I don't know about Jesse, but I don't think this is funny.  
  
Seriously, I'm concerned." Jesse laughed yet again and said, "Yeah, concerned for his  
  
sanity." Shalimar walked over to Jesse and slapped him hard across the face. He pressed  
  
his hand against the left side of his face in pain and Shalimar spoke harsh, "How could  
  
you be so cruel?! He saved your life, and mine, and this is how you thank him? How dare  
  
you!" I smiled seeing Shalimar protect me but returned looking serious in an instant.  
  
Shalimar walked back towards me and sat at the edge of my bed. She smiled at me and  
  
turned back to Jesse. "Get out of here!" she demanded. "What?" he asked her stupefied.  
  
"You heard me, leave! Now!" she barked and him. 'Yikes' I thought and wondered how  
  
Jesse would respond. "Uh. why?" he inquired. She lowered her voice a little and spoke,  
  
"I want to talk to him, privately." Jesse just nodded and left the room. She watched him  
  
go and returned her attention to me. "So, why did you think we were dead?" "Like I told  
  
Jesse, Mason." "No, not what you told Jesse." she interrupted. "Brennan, before you  
  
went to sleep you weren't acting like this. All the sudden you wake up and you're  
  
freaking out 'cause Jesse and I are alive. It was just a dream." She instructed me.  
  
"Maybe." I told her. "But it felt like more." "What do you mean?" she had a strange  
  
expression on her face. "I dunno. Maybe it was nothing, but it just felt like a vision. You  
  
know what I mean?" I tried to explain. "Like a telepathic vision?" she asked very  
  
confused at this point. "No, no. Not like that. Like for one day, one dream, I could see a  
  
part of the future. But I thought the future was the present, so I thought you two were  
  
dead." I concluded. She nodded but I knew she couldn't quite understand me. "So what  
  
exactly happen in your dream?" she asked me. "Well, it started out as me going back to  
  
Sanctuary. No one was there so it was a bit weird. I looked around and found the rooms  
  
deserted." I paused. "Then Mason was there. He did something to my powers and told me  
  
he had killed all of you. He then tried to kill me, but I dodged his bullet. Then I attacked  
  
him." I finished. "I thought you said you killed him." Shalimar wondered. "Yeah. I did."  
  
I sighed. Deciding to change the subject I asked her "Where's Emma?" she seemed to  
  
like the change and replied, "Still downstairs with Adam. they've been down there a  
  
while. Maybe I should check on them." "Yeah you should." I told her. "I'll be fine." She  
  
smiled once more and left the room calmly. I laid back down and pondered what my  
  
dream actually meant. 'Was it the future? If so, how did Mason escape? How did he get  
  
into Sanctuary?' this question got me thinking about the other people. 'How did they get  
  
into Sanctuary?' I wondered. 'I've got to talk to Adam.' I knew I wasn't supposed to be  
  
leaving the hospital room, but I didn't care. I got up and staggered out of the room. I  
  
made my way down the hall, surprisingly not seeing any hospital workers. 'That's always  
  
good.' I thought and headed downstairs. Adam and I meet eyes immediately and he ran  
  
up to me. he seemed to not have been doing much different then the last time I saw him.  
  
"Brennan, you shouldn't have left your bed." He informed me. "Yeah I know Adam. But  
  
I need to talk to you." "Alright. Lets get back upstairs before you collapse, and then we'll  
  
talk. Okay?" I nodded and smiled as we headed upstairs. 


	10. Chapter 10: Arguments

Sorry this chapter took so long! It will probably be a while until the next one or the twelfth one though. I'm going to visit my brother at his college and will be gone for a few days. Sorry once again and thanks so much for the reviews! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Arguments  
  
When we got upstairs Adam helped me to my bed and sat down. "You wanted to talk?"  
  
he asked me and I thought about what I was saying before I spoke. "Yeah. How did those  
  
guys get into Sanctuary anyway?" I asked plainly. He shook his head. "Honestly  
  
Brennan, we don't know yet." "What?!" I almost screamed. "But Adam, you're a genius!  
  
How can you not be able to figure out how a couple of bums got past the most advanced  
  
technology possible?!" I wondered. "Look," Adam spoke calmly which really bugged  
  
me. "I won't know anything until I have gone back to Sanctuary and accessed the  
  
security files." I sighed and nodded my head. "Who were they?" I continued to question  
  
him. He shook his head again. "I'm not sure about that either." He told me, but I knew he  
  
was holding something back. I glared at him and he looked away. "Tell me Adam!" I  
  
shouted. "Tell you what Brennan?" he asked as if he thought I hadn't figured it out. "I  
  
know your keeping something from me now tell me!" I demanded. "I don't know what  
  
your talking about!" he barely raised his voice. Just then Emma came in and a huge smile  
  
crept over my face as I remembered my 'plan.' "Everything ok in here?" she asked in her  
  
innocent little voice. "Yeah." Adam told her and waved her off. "Wait Emma." I said and  
  
she stopped and turned back around. Adam turned to look at me with a 'what?' kind of  
  
look and I just smiled at him. "Emma, maybe you can settle this for us." I laughed to  
  
myself. "What's that?" she asked interested. "Well Adam said he doesn't know who  
  
those guys were. I however, don't believe him. I say he's keeping something from" I  
  
paused. "us. He insists that he isn't. Think you could help us out?" I asked her with a  
  
smirk. "No!" Adam protested immediately. "Emma you better stay out of my head!" he  
  
warned her. "Well if there's nothing wrong, there shouldn't be a problem with it." She  
  
said in my defense. "Funny, funny. Shows exactly how much you know doesn't it." He  
  
said in a mean tone. 'That's odd for Adam to act that way.' I thought. 'Something really  
  
must be wrong.' I snapped out of thought just in time to see Emma shoot a psyonic blast  
  
at him. I laughed aloud, but Emma gave me a stern look. I shut my mouth and watched  
  
Adam open his. "I-I think they were from.." he stopped. Me and Emma shot each other  
  
anxious looks but quickly returned our attention to Adam. Adam took a deep breath  
  
before continuing. "From G-Genomex." He finished and my jaw dropped. "Genomex?" I  
  
repeated. "How can that be?" Emma asked me. "I-I dunno." I paused as I remembered  
  
my dream. "Oh no." I tried to free my self of the thoughts. "No. No, no, no." "No what?"  
  
Emma asked, concerned. "It cant be." I continued to mumble. "Brennan? Are you ok?"  
  
she inquired. "What?" I shook my head and returned to reality. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She  
  
looked at me questionably and I just scratched the back of my neck. "Uh, is Adam gonna  
  
be alright?" I changed the subject. I figured she'd ask me about it later about it and she  
  
said, "Yeah, he'll be good. He shouldn't remember telling us anything." I nodded again.  
  
"Good." I said looking at him. "How could he have gotten out?" I asked turning to  
  
Emma. "What? Who?" she squinted and tilted her head. "Mas.." I stopped. I chewed on  
  
my lower lip and stared at the floor. I could sense her staring at me and I silently thanked  
  
her for staying out of my head. "Mason?" she asked me. I nodded quickly and made my  
  
eyes follow the design on the floor. 'Swirly, swirly. Little green swirl. Little blue swirl.'  
  
"Brennan!" Emma called and I looked at her. "Yeah?" "Why do you think Eckart's out of  
  
his pod?" she obviously hadn't heard of my dream. "Just ask Shal, alright?" I didn't want  
  
to talk about it. She nodded and smiled, then looked towards Adam. "What happen?" he  
  
asked sounding tired. Before Emma could reply I said, "Morning!" he looked at me and  
  
yawned. "I fell asleep?" he asked and yawned yet again. "Yeah." I convinced him.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse walked through the door arguing. "Quiet." Adam tried to demand, but  
  
it merely came out as another yawn. "Shut up!" I yelled at them. Shalimar looked at me  
  
sadly and I asked her, "What's wrong?" "He was calling you delusional again." She  
  
pouted, pointing at Jesse. "Jesse!" I yelled at him as Shalimar embraced me. "Its alright  
  
Shal." I whispered. "Well hey, you're the one having the screwed up dreams." Jesse  
  
argued. "What is wrong with you Jes?" I asked loud, but made sure it didn't hurt  
  
Shalimar's ears. He stamped out the door fuming, and Emma followed him. I sighed and  
  
wished that I hadn't had the dream in the first place. 'Its my fault.' I thought. I held  
  
Shalimar close and watched Adam shake his head. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

Ok, I was able to get this one up but I won't be able to post more for a while unless I get to work on it while I'm gone. I will try, but I'm not making any promises. Hope you like this chapter though. Also, don't forget to review! Please! It really means a lot! Thanks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 11: The Truth  
  
It was just under a week later and we were all back at Sanctuary. I was slightly paranoid,  
  
due to my horrid dream, but I kept my calm. Adam was checking the security files, Jesse  
  
seemed to be still a bit uptight and paced back and forth. Shalimar was half asleep on the  
  
couch, and Emma was meditating in her room. I walked around trying to find something  
  
to do. Normally there'd be ten things to do at once, but not today. Adam was focused on  
  
finding out who got in and how. Well, at least how. Me and Emma hadn't told Shalimar  
  
or Jesse about Genomex yet. We weren't sure whether or not Adam was right, but we  
  
both thought he was. "You find anything yet?" I asked Adam from the steps leading to  
  
where he was working. "Not much." He replied. "It seems as if someone shut off the  
  
security cameras from the inside before the others came. But that can't be." "What if they  
  
phased through it?" I asked him while looking in Jesse's direction. "No, I would have  
  
seen it on the inferred camera. When someone phases they don't lose their body heat.  
  
Even if they did or could, there would still be some left over from before the phasing."  
  
He informed me. 'How could he have ended up so smart?' I wondered. "Well what if  
  
someone did shut off the cameras from the inside?" I asked. He didn't answer me with  
  
words, instead gave me a 'are you crazy?!' kind of look and looked away. "Hey its  
  
possible!" I argued with his silent remark. "Brennan use common sense." He told me and  
  
for some reason sounded unusually cold. "Do you really think someone living here in  
  
Sanctuary helped get themselves, and people they loved, kidnapped. Not to mention  
  
almost killed!" he exclaimed. I was about to respond when Jesse cut in. "Well you know,  
  
Brennan wasn't kidnapped." I looked at him in awe at what he was accusing me of.  
  
"You're the one who phased the floor for me to get out!" I yelled at him. "That's the only  
  
reason I escaped!" "Yeah thanks to me." he smirked. "Would you stop being so full of  
  
yourself!" I screamed. "Guys!" Adam tried to quiet us down. "No, Adam." I protested.  
  
"You've been acting really weird lately Jes." I informed him. "What's that supposed to  
  
mean?!" he cried. 'Don't lose your temper.' I told myself. "I dunno. Why don't you tell  
  
me." I replied calmly. "Look, I dunno what your talking about." Jesse lied. I chuckled  
  
and looked away. I saw Emma at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled. "Perhaps Emma will  
  
tell us if anything's going on in you head." I almost laughed. "Brennan," Emma started  
  
but I gave her a look that said, 'Please.' She sighed and bit her lower lip. "So Jes, wanna  
  
give it a shot?" he looked at me with horror and simply said, "Yeah, right." "What?" I  
  
asked. "If there's nothing to hide why not?" laughter filled my head and I worked hard  
  
for it to stay in there. He rolled his eyes and looked to Emma. She raised her eyebrows in  
  
a 'lets go' type of way and I smiled to myself. 'Thank you Emma!' Jesse sighed.  
  
"Alright." He said. "Give it a shot." I smiled brightly and Emma came up the stairs.  
  
"No." Adam said, who we all forgot was there. "What?" I asked him. 'Don't ruin my plan  
  
Adam!' "Emma stay out of his head." He demanded calmly. She sighed in a 'awe come  
  
on!' way but Adam shook his head. "No." he said a little more stern. Before I could look  
  
back to see Emma's expression she hit Adam with another psyonic blast. "Emma!" Jesse  
  
yelled, but Emma had already launched one to him. She concentrated for a minute, and I  
  
watched her attentively. She gasped suddenly and put her hand to her mouth. "What?  
  
What?" I asked her and Jesse spoke. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and took a  
  
couple steps back, almost falling off the platform. "No." I murmured, but I knew it was  
  
the truth. Me and Emma stated hard at each other until Jesse came back to his senses. At  
  
the same time Adam came to his and they both didn't seem to know what was going on. I  
  
quickly changed facial expressions so they wouldn't know what we just found out. "Well.  
  
I'm gonna go check on Shal." I said in the cheeriest voice that I could. Emma nodded and  
  
followed me down the stairs. "We have to tell Shalimar." She whispered, and I nodded in  
  
agreement as we went to wake up Shal. 


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions

Sorry this took so long. I haven't had time to work on it until now. Its my longest chapter though, so hopefully that will make up for it. Enjoy it and please don't forget to review! Enough from me and on with the story! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions  
  
Shalimar was just as surprised as me and Emma, if not more so. "That's not possible!"  
  
she said almost in tears. "He wouldn't do that." "We didn't think so either." Said Emma.  
  
"But we know it's the truth." There was silence for a moment until I said, "I should go  
  
get Jesse. Then we can all talk." "Are you sure having Jesse around right now is the best  
  
thing?" Emma asked. "We have to tell him we know. Maybe he could help us figure out  
  
what to do." Emma nodded and looked over at Shal. "Maybe we should talk to Adam."  
  
she suggested calmly. "What?!" I tried hard not to scream. "You want to talk to Adam  
  
before we talk with Jesse?!" "I dunno." She said sadly. "Lets just get Jesse." I nodded.  
  
"Be right back." I left to get Jesse and found him by Adam. I exhaled slowly and cleared  
  
my throat. "Uh, Jes?" I asked from on the stairs. "Yeah?" he replied. "You have a  
  
minute?" I wondered how this would end up. "Sure, what's up?" he said going down the  
  
stairs. "You'll see." I said with a slight chuckle. We walked to where the girls where  
  
sitting comfortably on the couch. They greeted Jesse as we came in and Emma through  
  
me a 'I hope you know what your doing' kind of look. "What's going on?" Jesse asked,  
  
but none of us replied. I sighed and spoke quickly, "We know." He tilted his heads to the  
  
side and obviously didn't understand what I wanted to tell him in under three words.  
  
"Know what?" I buried my face in my hands, but took them out a second after. Shalimar  
  
had a look of fear on her face, and Emma was staring at me awaiting my response. "We  
  
know," I paused. "That you know," I paused again. "who let in the kidnappers." Terror  
  
spread over his face but he quickly tried to cover it up with a smile. "What are you  
  
talking about?" he laughed nervous laughter. "You know what we're talking about."  
  
Emma said leaning forward. Jesse sat back and folded his arms. "If you're so smart," he  
  
said meanly. "Then who?" he paused. "Who did let in the kidnappers?" he was getting  
  
upset and we all could see it. None of us wanted to say it, so I did it quickly to get it over  
  
with. "Adam." I stopped, but decided to continue. "You told me and Emma that you saw  
  
Adam shut down the security cameras that night. That's why you were up when I got up."  
  
Shalimar and Emma looked at me strangely because they hadn't known I was up that  
  
night before our 'visitors' had come. "I don't remember telling you that." Jesse said  
  
plainly. I looked at Emma. It was her turn to explain. She sighed but didn't say anything.  
  
Jesse looked at her suspiciously but Emma couldn't meet his stare. "Emma!" Jesse said  
  
standing up. "I'm sorry Jesse, its just," he cut her off. "Stay out of my head! I'm warning  
  
you!" "Chill out Jes." I told him but I had a feeling it didn't work. "You were just acting  
  
strange and we needed to know if it was you." I hoped he would understand, but it didn't  
  
appear that way. He took a deep breath and sat back down. "Sorry." He mumbled. "What  
  
are we gonna do about Adam?" Shalimar asked breaking the silence. The break didn't  
  
last for long, however, because none of us answered. Ideas ran through my head. 'Kill  
  
him' 'Throw him out of Sanctuary' 'Torture him and leave him on the streets' 'Talk to  
  
him?' the last idea sounded a bit gentle and I had no idea what came over my mind. 'Or  
  
were the other ideas just to violent?' I asked myself. I snapped back to reality just in time  
  
to hear Emma say. "This is too weird." We looked at her silently and she continued.  
  
"We're deciding the fate of someone who was once our dad. All of you were thinking  
  
of," she paused. "Violent things to do to him. Could we actually picture ourselves doing  
  
that to Adam?" she asked us. It seemed as if she was defending him, but I wasn't sure.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse shook their heads but I didn't. "Yeah." I answered Emma's question.  
  
"I could see myself doing that to Adam, after what he just did. He just put your guy's  
  
lives in jeopardy. You said that none of you we hurt too bad, but you were still hurt." I  
  
stopped, not wanting to say what had happened to me even though it was a big thing.  
  
"And you got shot." Said Shalimar sadly. "Because of Adam." "Actually that was my  
  
choice." I said. 'What am I doing?' I questioned my mind. 'Now I'm defending Adam?  
  
or am I just wanting to place the blame on myself?' "What was your choice?" a voice  
  
asked coming into the room. "Adam." we all said in unison. 'Well, he'll definitely  
  
suspect something now.' "Brennan?" he asked wanting me to answer his question. "Oh,"  
  
I thought quickly, "Nothing, we were just playing a game where we could only say two  
  
different things. Mine were 'Actually that was my choice' and 'I could see myself doing  
  
that.' I lied. "Oh I get it." Adam laughed. "What were yours Shalimar?" he asked her.  
  
"Mine were," she paused. "Oh yeah, 'Because of Adam' and 'You got shot.'" She said  
  
with a laugh. I almost starting laughing hysterically because our lie was actually working.  
  
Adam laughed at Shalimar's lines and said, "Anyway, I wondering if you guys wanted to  
  
take a break and go out." Adam suggested happily. 'Another plan to get us kidnapped?' I  
  
said in my head. 'I don't think so.' "Actually Adam," I said. "I think we'll stay here and  
  
decided what to do with you." Everyone looked at me dreadfully and I gave them a  
  
reassuring wink. "What?" Adam said with a light laugh. "I don't think you want to  
  
know." I told him. He looked at me uneasily and I knocked him unconscious with a hard  
  
elbow to the back of the head. 


	13. Chapter 13: What Now?

I would like to take this time to once again thank al my lovely reviwers: goldstranger, Amber20, Lynn, electricgurl, Laily, Sister of the Moon, Molecular Psionic, lornein, bri, Meg, Danielle G, doublekidz, and last but DEFINITELY not least lornein! Thank you all so very much! I'm glad you enjoy the story and I really appreciate your input. Thank you again! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 13: What Now?  
  
"Whoa!" Shalimar said surprised. "Quick, Jes," I commanded the molecular. "Go into  
  
Adam's lab and get one of those shot things that put people out for twelve hours." He  
  
nodded and ran out of the room. 'Strange.' I thought. 'He usually doesn't listen to me like  
  
that. He must be in shock seeing Adam knocked unconscious.' "What are we gonna do  
  
now?" Emma asked, stunned as everyone else. "Don't worry about now." I told her.  
  
"Worry about when we run out of sleeping shots." I paused. "Or if Jesse comes back and  
  
there aren't any." 'Please don't let that happen.' I silently begged. It was silent for a  
  
minute until Jesse came back. "Let me guess, you couldn't find any." I assumed. Jesse  
  
sighed. "Of course I found them!" he said returning back to his unshocked state. "Good."  
  
I said felling reassured. Seeing the strange expression on his face, however, I knew  
  
something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked him simply. "Its nothing," he started  
  
slowly. "Its just that, I don't know if this is such a great idea." He said nervously. "Come  
  
on Jes," I urged him. "We need time to decide what to do with him." He gave me a  
  
unconvincing 'alright' stare and handed my three vaccinations. Everyone watched  
  
apprehensively as I injected him, and I wondered why there was so much tension.  
  
"Alright we need to start getting ideas." I instructed the team. "But first," they looked  
  
uptight as I stopped. "Lets grab some food." They laughed nervous laughter and I  
  
wondered why they seemed not so up to my plan. 'I'm sure they'll get over whatever's  
  
bugging them.' I convinced myself. We went into Sanctuary's kitchen and found  
  
something to eat quickly. Nobody seemed to have much of an appetite until I made it  
  
seem Shalimar was kicking Emma underneath the table, and Emma was getting mad at  
  
Shalimar. Jesse, however, knew I was doing it and laughed so hard, his water started  
  
coming out his nose. Shal and Emma were wondering what he was laughing at, and  
  
seeing the water coming out of Jesse's nose, they started laughing uncontrollably. 'Its  
  
working!' I thought while I too was laughing aloud. 'They're relaxing.' After a very  
  
entertaining meal, we decided to get back down to get back down to business. Emma  
  
started our 'meeting' with her opinions. "I honestly don't think we should kill him or  
  
anything. We really shouldn't be that mean." She said innocently. Shalimar didn't seem  
  
to be in the 'lets all get along' kind of mood and protested Emma's statement. "No. We  
  
should be that mean. Maybe not kill him, but if not, then at least beat him into a comma."  
  
Jesse looked at her appalled before stating his view. "I agree with Emma. We really  
  
should kill Adam. Yeah he lied to us and all, but we're not like that. We don't just kill  
  
people for no reason." Shal again protested. "No reason?! Jes, he almost got us killed! He  
  
betrayed us! How would that be without a reason?!" she yelled. "Shal, we cant kill  
  
Adam." Emma informed her, but her assertion didn't seem to make much sense. Shalimar  
  
was about to start screaming again when I cut in. "Usually, I would completely agree  
  
with Shalimar in this case." I paused. "However, I think I may just have an idea we can  
  
all agree on." They exchanged unsure looks and Jesse spoke up. "What's your plan?" I  
  
raised my eyebrows and Shal looked at me impatiently. I smiled. "Well, while he's  
  
asleep, Emma will blast him and clear his memory of the location of Sanctuary, Mutant  
  
X, mutants all together, and any other important information. Then we'll dump him out in  
  
some alley way or something and let him be. Life goes on, we're all good." I finished  
  
successfully and the team seemed to agree. Emma didn't really want to be that mean, but  
  
she knew it could have gotten a lot worse. "So when do we start?" Shal asked obviously  
  
ready to go. "Well, I think we should wait a little while." I told her. She was seriously  
  
disappointed but I knew it was best like this. "Why?!" she asked raising her voice again.  
  
"I think Emma should get some time to meditate first, and we can all watch a movie or  
  
something." I said hoping they would all agree. Emma smile great fully and Jesse nodded  
  
in agreement. 'Please Shal, trust me on this.' I wished. "Alright." She said. "But I get to  
  
pick out the movie. "Sounds good to me." I said and threw my arm around her shoulder.  
  
She smiled up at me and I smiled back. Jesse sighed behind us and I had to suppress a  
  
laugh. "Shall we?" I invited her and we shared a laugh then headed to the lounge. 


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 14: Let's Go!  
  
It was a couple hours later and I lead Jesse and Shalimar to Emma's room. "I wonder if  
  
she's done." I whispered to the others. Shalimar's eyes lit up and I wasn't sure what she  
  
was doing. "Yeah, she's done." Said the feral, her eyes returning to normal. I let out a  
  
chuckle and Jesse knocked on the door. "Come in." Emma replied and all three of us  
  
walked into her room. It was lit by several candles and a quiet water fountain was all that  
  
could be heard. 'Wow, this must be peaceful.' I thought while in the unfamiliar  
  
surroundings. I looked around in awe and was snapped back to reality when Shalimar  
  
spoke. "Brennan, you alright?" I blinked a few times then looked down at her. "Uh,  
  
yeah." I said slowly. "Lets just get ready to go." I shook my head and left the room. As I  
  
entered my room I started thinking. 'Its gonna be really weird without Adam here. What  
  
will we do? Get normal jobs? Continue to help other mutants? Leave Sanctuary? No, we  
  
couldn't leave Sanctuary. We'd have no place to go. At least I wouldn't. What if we do  
  
have to leave Sanctuary? Where would everyone end up? Would I see everyone still?  
  
Would I see Shal? Why'd you have to mess everything up, Adam? There's no way I  
  
could go anywhere without being able to see Shalimar anymore. I hope every turns out  
  
alright.' Thinking more on the leaving Sanctuary idea I thought, 'If we do stay here, we'd  
  
endanger ourselves. Why didn't I think of this before?! They could be here right now!  
  
The Genomex guys knew where Sanctuary was, and I'm sure that more guys knew  
  
besides the ones who were killed. Once they find the bodies, if they haven't yet, we're all  
  
dead! We gotta get out of here now!' "Shalimar! Jesse! Emma!" I screamed. "Brennan  
  
we're coming, chill out." Jesse said. "We have to go, now!" I shouted from my room. I  
  
grabbed my black leather jacket off my bed and ran out of my room. Everyone else came  
  
out of their rooms and Shalimar questioned my behavior, "What's wrong?" she asked but  
  
I didn't have time to explain. "I'll tell you on the way, we have no time now." "But  
  
Brennan," Emma started, "What about Adam?" I put my hands around the back of my  
  
neck nervously and answered, "We'll take him with us and you can do your thing in the  
  
Helix." "Why are we taking the Helix?" Jesse asked. I was getting too impatient to stay  
  
calm. "Lets just get the hell out of here!" I almost yelled and went to get Adam. When I  
  
went back to the others they were gone. 'Oh, no.' I thought dreadfully until I heard a  
  
voice on my ring. "Waiting on you, Brennan." Jesse said, and I was glad he didn't sound  
  
angry. "Alright Jes, I'm bringing Adam out now." With that I walked to the Helix and  
  
strapped Adam into a seat. I sat myself in the pilot seat and took off quickly. "Alright,"  
  
Shalimar said immediately. "So why were we in such a rush to get out of there?" she  
  
asked, and I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my neck. I didn't say anything  
  
right away. I thought maybe I overreacted. "Well.." she was cut off by a deafening sound.  
  
"What was that?" Emma asked panicking. I looked back down at Sanctuary only to find a  
  
burning crater. I let out a huge sigh and rubbed my hand over my face. The Double Helix  
  
shook a bit from the explosion, but no one seemed affected. "Bye, bye Sanctuary." I  
  
managed to say in a plain voice. Everyone else was extremely shocked and speechless.  
  
Finally Shalimar managed to say, "So, uh, that's why we needed to leave Sanctuary?"  
  
before I could reply Jesse cut in. "You knew?" "No. No, I didn't know Sanctuary was  
  
gonna blow. I just knew the Genomex guys knew where we were, and they would be  
  
seeking revenge for their agents." I let out another sigh and looked back at Shalimar and  
  
Emma. They both had wide eyes and I had to force back a smile. "Well.." Emma started.  
  
"Thanks." I chuckled a bit and said, "No. Thank you. All of you. You listened to me for  
  
some odd reason." I laughed again. "None of us would have been alive right now if it  
  
wasn't for all of you." "Nah, I think on way or another, you would have forced us out on  
  
time." Jesse argued. "But not necessarily on time. You guys cooperated which, I think, is  
  
the thing that saved us." "Yeah, whatever." Shalimar said. "I think we have a bigger  
  
problem right now." She said looking at Adam. "Yeah Bren, what do you want me to do  
  
now?" Emma asked. "Why are you all asking me things like I'm in charge?" I laughed.  
  
Everyone laughed and I went on to answer Emma's question. "Uh, just make him forget  
  
Mutant X and anything related to it. That should be sufficient." I told her feeling  
  
awkwardly superior. "I'll set her down in a couple minutes and we'll drop him off there."  
  
Not much else was said as Emma did her work, and I flew to our next stop. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Start of a New Life

I don't know why my reviews stopped, but I continued to write anyway. I think this is my last chapter but I'm thinking of writing a epilogue or a sequel. Let me know what you think and want me to do! I really apprciate the reviews! Enjoy! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X team. Storyline is mine, and other characters, but that's it.  
  
Chapter 15: The Start of a New Life  
  
I landed the Helix in stealth mode on top of a short building. "Is this where we're  
  
dropping him off?" Emma asked as opened the Helix door. "Yeah, we'll just put him in  
  
the alley way. He wont remember a thing." I smiled and felt cruel. 'Hey, he deserves it.' I  
  
convinced myself. Shalimar and Emma were the first ones out, followed by me and Jesse.  
  
I, of course, was carrying Adam and thankfully, he wasn't that heavy. "Its gonna be  
  
weird just leaving him here." Shalimar said. "Yeah but we cant exactly go back now."  
  
Jesse told her. "I know." She said. "Its just that, it'll be weird without Adam. Just us on  
  
our own." It was silent for a second until I spoke, "Yeah, especially without Sanctuary."  
  
"We obviously have a lot to talk about," Emma started, "so lets drop Adam off and go  
  
somewhere to talk." "Good idea." Jesse agreed and we headed down the stairs on the side  
  
of the building. We didn't leave Adam on the ground, however I thought we should. We  
  
found a ripped up cushion which Emma rested his head on, and Jesse found some foam  
  
stuff which Adam laid on. After we said our final good bye to the unconscious Adam, we  
  
headed down the street to find a place to talk. We came across a small restaurant named  
  
'Carla's Café.' "That sounds good." Jesse pointed out and we followed him inside. The  
  
place smelled of coffee and immediately we were all hungry. "Lets eat, then talk." Shal  
  
suggested and we all nodded in agreement. A sign near the entrance of the café said 'seat  
  
yourself' so we followed Shalimar to a clean, four person booth. "I'm Teresa, I'll be your  
  
waitress this afternoon." A woman standing at the end of our table said cheerfully. "How  
  
are you all this afternoon?" she asked and barely got a reply out of any of us. I don't think  
  
she understood our murmurs, but disregarded it. "Can I get you something to drink, or are  
  
you ready to order?" she asked and Emma spoke up. "I think we'll need some time, but  
  
I'll take a raspberry iced tea." She finished oddly enthusiastic. "Diet Pepsi." Shalimar  
  
said next. "Mountain Dew." I said after her. We all looked to Jesse who seemed to be lost  
  
in his menu. "And for you?" the waitress asked almost laughing. "Huh? Oh, uh, I'll have  
  
a Pepsi." He said with a absolutely lost expression. Teresa turned and left and we all  
  
busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Jesse asked, but he too was laughing. "Where's  
  
a camera when you need one?" I asked. We continued to laugh for a while but eventually  
  
returned out attention to our menus. "Oh, the grilled chicken stir fry sounds so good right  
  
now!" Shalimar discussed with Emma. "I dunno," Emma said, "I like the sound of the  
  
homemade spaghetti." They continued to confer their options as me and Jesse had  
  
decided. "What are you two getting?" Emma asked obviously not having chosen anything  
  
yet. "What else?" Jesse asked. Shalimar and Emma looked confused until we said in  
  
unison "Pizza!" "Oh that sounds soooo good!" Shalimar said and Emma agreed. "Lets  
  
just get a large and spilt it." Emma suggested and me and Jes looked at each other crazily.  
  
"Me and Jesse could eat a large each!" I said with a bit of a laugh. Emma looked  
  
disbelieving and shook her head. "Lets just get two and we'll work from there." Shal  
  
suggested. The waitress came back with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order.  
  
"Two large pizzas, cheese only." Jesse told her and we all smiled. "Simple enough." She  
  
said and left once again. It was a few minutes until they arrived, and another couple  
  
before they were gone. Surprisingly, everyone was content and we didn't need to eat  
  
more. "Business time." Emma said with a sad expression. "Yeah," Jesse said, "so here we  
  
go!" "First and foremost," I started, "are we gonna keep up with Mutant X?" I asked  
  
them in a calm tone. They thought for a minute and Emma said, "I don't see how it will  
  
work out. We don't have Adam, or his technology, there's no way we could reproduce  
  
it." "Yeah." Jesse agreed plainly. "But we could still try." Shalimar argued. "I don't think  
  
so Shal." I told her and she no longer supported her standpoint. "Okay, so no more  
  
Mutant X." I said glad to be getting somewhere. "Next, what will we do and where go  
  
next?" I asked them in a very general question. "I honestly don't know." Emma said first.  
  
"Well we could just go on with our lives in different ways." Jesse suggested somewhat  
  
saddened by the idea. "I couldn't live like that." I told him. "I'd have no where to go, and  
  
I wouldn't be able to get a job. Not after my record." I informed the team. "We have to  
  
think of something!" Shalimar said depressed. There was an awkward silence in which no  
  
one even moved. "Why don't we just all get an apartment together or something?" I  
  
suggested. "How would we pay for that?" Jesse questioned me. I thought for a second  
  
then answered, "How does anybody get money?" I asked him. The only problem was, I  
  
wouldn't be working and it would be unfair to the others. Emma sensed this in me and  
  
spoke up. "I don't think it would work out anyway." She said partially easing my mind.  
  
'Well I don't have to worry about getting a job' I thought. 'But what's Emma's solution?  
  
Would I have to leave Shalimar? I couldn't do that.' Emma continued answering one of  
  
my questions. "We could spilt up like Jesse suggested and live normal lives. However,  
  
we would stay friends and see each other often. We could try to find relatives or friends  
  
to live with, at least for a while. Until we are stable enough to go out on our own."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree and that was the plan. The only problem, I had no relatives or  
  
other friends besides them. 'So where would I end up? The same place I was before?'  
  
Before I could think anymore Shal solved all my problems. "And Brennan can stay with  
  
me, that is, if you want to." She said hopefully. An enormous smile spread across my face  
  
and I filled with joy. "I'd love to!" I said, not admitting I had no other place to go. We  
  
paid our bill and left the café. 'Maybe this wont be so bad after all.' I thought with my  
  
arm around Shalimar. 'Who knows, maybe we'll even start a family.' I thought with a  
  
smile on my face. 


End file.
